


On The Streets Of The West District

by rosemusiclive



Series: Magic for the Damned [3]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Mentions of drugging, Smith fucks up, Swearing, Urban Magic Yogs, mentions of torture, umy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemusiclive/pseuds/rosemusiclive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“What the fuck did you do Smith?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He shook his head in denial.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nothing!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well it was clearly something!” Nano growled, knuckles whitening on the wheel. “Trott’s been chloroformed and Ross looks like he’s been through a fucking sawmill. I'll ask again. What the fuck did you do?”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Streets Of The West District

They sped through the town with careless grace. Nano behind the wheel, occasionally glancing over to where Trott’s still body was propped up in the passenger seat. She swore under her breath, they had really fucked up this time. Swerving to avoid a couple of teenagers running across the road, she caught Smith’s eye in the rearview mirror. 

“How’s he doing?”

Smith bit his lip and looked at the unconscious gargoyle in the seat next to him. Covered in cuts and bruises, Ross was shirtless and bleeding. He had been punched, hit, waterboarded, whipped, and choked, but it was clear what the woman’s favourite weapon was.

Blade marks covered almost every inch of Ross’ body, little drawings were carved into his skin, words messily cut into his back, a message. A children's scrawl, the writing tool had been a carver's knife.

“What does it say?” Nano asked, teeth gritted as she pushed her foot down on the accelerator. They had to get out of town before they were tracked down.

“Payment.”

Nano hissed in frustration. _Shit._ She took a sharp left.

“What the fuck did you do Smith?”

He shook his head in denial.

“Nothing!”

“Well it was clearly something!” Nano growled, knuckles whitening on the wheel. “Trott’s been chloroformed and Ross looks like he’s been through a fucking sawmill. I'll ask again. What the _fuck_ did you do?”

Smith looked away from Ross and caught Nano’s gaze again. Her anger faded a little as she saw the remorse in his sea blue eyes. He really did know that he'd fucked up. Nano looked Ross up and down in the mirror, he was really beaten up. The kelpie should feel bad. 

“Whatever it was.” Nano said, slightly calmer. “Be more fucking careful next time.”

Smith nodded, biting down on his lip again.

“Now check behind us, you fucked with one of the most powerful courts in the city.”

Nano focused on the road again. It was dark and raining, but she knew these streets well. The monochrome buildings stared them down as the car whizzed past. She thanked the Gods this area of town was fairly quiet. The old car grumbled beneath her, not used to the speed.

Smith cupped Ross’ face and turned it towards him. Checking his breathing, he sighed as he felt regular warm breaths. Grabbing Ross’ unmoving hand with his own and rubbing his thumb over the gargoyles own in an unspoken apology, Smith rolled down the window to check behind them.

Rain obscured his vision as he surveyed the area behind them. It was idle, only streetlights and buildings watching as they passed. Looking up at the rainclouds above them, he sighed. There were no stars in the sky tonight. 

Something flashed in the corner of his eye. His gaze snapped to one of the rooftops. Shadows. Eyes narrowing, he tried to look closer. Something in the shadows stirred, flashed blue, and then was gone.

“Nano…” Smith said, leaning back inside the car. “I think somethings following us.”

“What do you mean?” She asked, eyes not leaving the road.

“I saw something on one of the rooftops.” Smith explained, watching as Nano frowned.

“Shit.”

“What? What was it?”

“Check under your seat.” Nano commanded, ignoring his question. Smith reached a hand under his legs, feeling around in the gloom under his chair. His hand brushed something metal and he grabbed at it. 

“Smith and Wesson 929 Revolver.” Nano said, Smith marvelling at the handgun. “Try and hit her with that.”

“Her?”

“Just lean out of the fucking window and shoot at anything blue.” Nano said, eyes commanding the confused kelpie. He pulled half of his body out of the window, sitting on the windowsill while keeping his legs inside the car and one hand on the roof. Aiming the gun on the rooftop on his left, he focused himself.

Something flashed and he instantly shot, the sound echoing around the streets. The thing moved to the next rooftop instantly, and he followed it with another shot. It moved from roof to roof with incredible speed, Smith tried his best to hit it.

“What the fuck is this thing?” Smith shouted into the car, taking his tenth shot. He had the best damn aim in the east side of town.

“Ammo’s in the seat pockets” Nano replied, dodging the question.

“Answer me.” Smith growled, dipping back inside the car to grab the ammunition.

“One of the court. A nasty fucker that names herself Thanatos. Childlike, over dramatic and absolutely deadly.”

“Fae?”

“A kitsune, she’s Japanese.”

Smith nodded and reloaded, Nano bit her lip.

“How many of the court did you see?” Nano asked.

“I don't know, we were blindfolded at the start, but I heard two voices. Then we could see again and there was only one. Trott was chloroformed and me and Ross were chained to the fucking ceiling” Smith answered, firing at shadows again.

“What did the voices say?”

“One seemed to be giving orders and one was the woman who beat the shit out of Ross.”

Nano nodded, warning Smith to hold on before taking another sharp left. She was now taking small alley roads, trying to lose the chasing kitsune.

“What did she look like?”

Smith bit his lip, trying to think while also keeping an eye on Thanatos.

“Brown curly hair, green eyes, fairly tall but I think she was wearing heels.”

Nano’s eyes widened.

“I tried to fight her but -“

“There was no point.” Nano interrupted. “That’s Zuriel.”

“Zuriel?” Smith asked, firing twice at a roof on his right, missing both. “Isn’t that…”

“An angle name, yeah.”

There was a beat of silence, Smith swore under his breath.

“I had no chance.” He muttered,

“Not you alone.” Nano said, taking a right. “But with Ross there, you should have pulled through.”

There was another moment of silence and Nano narrowed her eyes at the kelpie.

“Smith.” She warned. “Why wasn't Ross fighting?”

Smith bit his lip as he reloaded again, the frustration of not being able to hit this fucker was getting to him.

“It was my punishment.” He explained.

Nano raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

“They knew about the blood connection with Ross. They hurt him to hurt me.”

“So why didn't he fight?”

“They gave him a choice.” Smith said, gritting his teeth. He'd lost the woman two roofs back and was trying to find her again. “They told him they would torture me and chloroform him, or he could take the punishment on my behalf and I would be left untouched. You can guess which option he chose.”

Nano glared at the road, knuckles tightening on the wheel. Stupid fucking gargoyle, always had to save everyone. If she hadn't jumped in when she did, he probably would have bled out on that warehouse floor. 

Thank the Gods for their blood bond letting them know when the other is in pain. Nano had rushed to the West District as soon as she had located him, it was clear by the location who they were in trouble with. She had snuck in and then waited for her chance to free them. Luckily, even angels had to take bathroom breaks. They'd escaped out of the back with Ross of Smith’s shoulders and Trott over her own.

“That fucking idiot loves you too much.” Nano growled, Smith gritted his teeth and looked down at the half dead gargoyle in front of him.

“I know.”

Nano opened her mouth to continue but was interrupted by a small moan from Trott. Glancing over she watched as the selkie stirred.

“Nano.” Smith warned from the back of the car. She ignored him and watched as Trott rubbed his eyes and groaned.

“Nice of you to join us.” She grinned, he looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“Nano.” Smith called again, his voice louder, he had got back inside the car.

“There’s a handgun in the glove pocket in front of you. Grab it.” She commanded the selkie, his eyes widened and he woke up a bit more as he grasped the gravity of the situation.

“Nano!”

“What?” She roared, snapping her eyes to kelpie in the rearview mirror.

“I lost her.”

Nano’s eyes widened and she froze. Trott looked at her in scared confusion and Smith held her gaze. A moment of silence passed.

With a thundering crash, something landed on the bonnet of their car. Trott yelled as Nano swerved while slamming her foot on the break. The thing on their car was thrown off as they spun, leaving a huge dent in the bonnet. After doing a 180 turn they were brought to a shuddering halt. It would have thrown them all through the front windscreen if it wasn’t for seatbelts.

“What the fuck was that?” Smith shouted. Nano growled and revved the car. 

Before they could go anywhere, a ring of fire erupted from the street, surrounding the vehicle. No one moved as three figures appeared in front of the car. Three women that Nano instantly recognised as being The Infernal Court. 

_Shit._ It must have been the angel that had landed on their car. But how? She looked around. Oh fuck. The fucking kitsune hadn't been _chasing_ them, it had been _herding_ them right to the centre of the West District.

The leader, Ruse, stood in the middle, bright pink hair and glasses, her face was expressionless. She wasn't particularly intimidating with her small frame and short size, but a fire burned in her crimson, hellhound eyes. Zuriel stood on her left, smiling down at Nano with her beautiful face. Long black skirt fluttering in the wind. Thanatos hovered on Ruse’s right. Dressed in a waistcoat, cropped blue shirt and black jeans, she brushed her curly black hair out of her face and giggled, fox tail flicking around behind her.

“Get out of the car.” Ruse commanded, her soft voice easily reaching their ears. Nano gritted her teeth and Trott sunk back into his seat.

“These guys are bad news.” Trott whispered, his intuition spotting the angel easily. “Who the fuck are they?”

“These are the people Smith’s pissed off.”

“Lack of cooperation will result in violence.” Ruse said, no trace of emotion in her voice. 

They all stepped out, Smith stashing the gun back where he found it, it was useless now. Smith leaned the still unconscious Ross on his shoulder and carried the gargoyle out of the car. Lining up in front of the smashed bonnet, Nano looked Ruse directly in the eye.

“Give us the kelpie.” Ruse said.

“I demand to know the crime of which he is being punished.” Nano replied, trying to keep her voice steel.

“Murder of an innocent.”

“You kill people all the time!”

“Murder of an innocent who was under my protection.”

“Smith.” Nano whispered through gritted teeth. “Who the fuck did you kill?”

“I don’t know!” He whispered back. “I kill a lot of people!”

Nano rolled her eyes and glared at the three in front of them.

“Who was this innocent?”

“Who?” Zuriel bellowed, angered by the question. “Ruse, let me strip these fuckers of their skin.”

“Calm yourself.” The hellhound said, looking back to the group in front of her. “A woman taken by someone in a car matching the kelpie’s from a bar in the West District, driven to Widows Pond in the north, and murdered. Do you deny that this is the usual procedure for your killings, kelpie?”

“Smith.” Nano whispered. “You better have a good fucking excuse for this.”

“Yeah, I go there to kill but -“

“No excuses!” The angel shouted, Smith shuddered as her voice rocked through him. “A life was taken, we demand one in return. Give us the kelpie.”

“What about a compromise?” Trott proposed. Ruse looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

“Why would we do that? This is a fair trade”

“Not at all.” Trott replied. “You have seriously injured our gargoyle, this is equal to about half of the payment. Therefore the required amount to repay is less, definitely not a whole life.”

The hellhound looked Ross up and down, and then turned to the angel. 

“You were supposed to just kill him.” 

“The kelpie needed to feel _pain._ ” The angel hissed.

“Stop letting your emotions distract you from your orders.” Ruse commanded, Zuriel bit back an angry response and folded her arms. The hellhound turned back to the group.

“Give us the kelpie. We will do what we want with him, but we will return him tomorrow before the sun sets. Alive.”

Nano bit her lip and looked over to Smith. The kelpie’s jaw was dropped, and he looked to the unconscious gargoyle on his shoulder. Making up his mind, he walked over to Trott and shrugged Ross onto him. Trott kept Smith’s gaze, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before nodding. The kelpie looked towards Nano.

“Thank you.” He said. Nano bit her lip. Smith turned to the hellhound.

“I agree to your terms.” 

Ruse nodded and looked down at the kitsune. The hellhound signed something and Thanatos giggled before bouncing over to Smith. She grabbed both of his wrists and laughed. The air shuddered around them and they were gone.

“Keep him under better control.” Ruse said, looking at Trott. The selkie nodded. 

With that, the hellhound and the angel turned and walked into the shadows of a nearby alley, vanishing in the darkness. They were gone. Nano let out a breath of relief and turned to Trott. 

“Good thinking there mate.” She said, moving to help him lift the heavy gargoyle.

“What now?” He asked.

“Ruse’ll keep her word. We just have to wait.”

Trott nodded and they piled back into the busted car. The ring of fire had subsided after they vanished. Nano revved the vehicle.

“Home?” She asked. In the back of the car Trott placed Ross’ head on his lap and sighed deeply. Smith would be okay, they'd said he would be returned alive. Probably beat up within an inch of his life, but alive.

“Home.”


End file.
